RWBY Futadom One-shots
by The Avarici0us
Summary: A series of one shots that feature Jaune Arc getting together with some of the girls from Beacon. The only catch is that their all futanari.
1. Extra Training with Miss Goodwitch

Glynda Goodwitch was always very popular among the male students, mainly thanks to her style of dress. She had a trim figure, anyone could see that. Her outfit was composed of a white long-sleeved blouse, with a chest window that showed off plenty of cleavage.

So while it was true she could be more terrifying than any grimm, she was also more attractive than any woman in one of Jaune's dirty magazines. Jaune also couldn't deny that he had fantasies from time to time featuring the mature woman, where they would be ha-

"Jaune Arc vs Cardin Winchester." Jaune suddenly snapped out of his fantasy as he realized his name had been called.

Sighing lightly Jaune approached the ring. "First to have aura in the red looses, you may begin!" Glynda proceeded to signal the two to begin the spar.

Glynda sighed and face palmed as she watched a pitiful display of combat. This couldn't even be called a fight! Glynda ended up stopping Cardin before he killed the poor boy.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and under most circumstances Mr. Winchester would be instantly declared the victor."

She looked to the blonde boy now shuffling up to his feet.

"Mr. Arc, I recommend you refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more defensive strategy. It would be a shame if your body was injured by grimm when you sand your team start taking missions."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Jaune said nervously while giving a goofy smile to cover up the shame of the loss he just suffered.

And if he didn't know better, he'd have sworn a smirk on the teacher's face.

"Alright then. Next combatants will be Blake Belledonna and Lie Ren..."

Line break

"...That seems to be all the time we have today. You're all dismissed." Before he could file out of the room Glynda's eyes zeroed in on a certain blonde knight, "Except for you Mr. Arc."

Jaune seemed surprised to be called out in such a way. Though after a brief moment he waved his team off, telling his partner that he'd be fine. Pyrrha seemed reluctant at first, but eventually let it go.

To Glynda, the red heads feelings for the blonde were obvious. Though it wasn't hard to see why, the boy had a cute face and a rather nice figure. It didn't take long for Glynda to zero in on the boy's ass. Though she quickly dispelled the thought as she felt a sudden pressure build up underneath her skirt.

"You wanted to see me Ma'am?" Jaune asked innocently enough.

Glynda coughed lightly, doing well to hide the slight flush that graced her pale cheeks. "Indeed Mr. Arc. I have noticed as of late, that no matter how much advice I give you after the match, you don't seem to learn anything." The blonde Professor said as she narrowed her eyes.

Jaune broke eye contact in a nervous manner. "I suppose I'm just a slow learner?" The boy said sheepishly. To Glynda the response sounded more like a question than a statement.

She sighed and closed her eyes in frustration, "At first I thought that might be the problem as well, but now I realized that perhaps that is not the case."

She then whipped around to face the boy, "Now I think that perhaps you might be more of a visual learner. As such, I will give you extra training after you classes wrap up."

This is the last thing Jaune wanted to hear, to be the kid who was so weak he needed extra help. "That really isn't nec-"

"You misunderstand Mr. Arc." Miss Goodwitch cutoff, "This extra training is mandatory, you will return here after your classes are done. Am I understood?" She said as she crossed her arms beneath her large breasts.

"Yes Ma'am." Jaune said in submission, not wishing to disobey the woman who could could quite easily crush him like a bug.

"Very good, I will see you after your classes. Now you best report to Your next class, I'm sure your team is worried about you." She said as she waived the boy off.

"Yes Ma'am, Thank you Ma'am." Jaune said as he rushed off to meet his team.

Line break

The boy stepped through the tall ajar door into the arena, discovering a lone Glynda standing in the center of the spotlight, waiting ever so diligently. The lights of course were all off save the center one, but the thought that there were no audience members in the black of the bleachers and that he was alone with Glynda, a hyper competent fighter no doubt, made him nervous enough to shiver.

"There you are Mr. Arc, come along now..." she called, waving him towards her with her riding crop.

"Uh, ok." Every step he took closer to her increased the tension he felt, until finally he was within arms reach of her and where her subtly intimidating demeanor made him want to crawl up into a ball. His sweat and fear did not go unnoticed by the professor.

"Oh for good sake boy! I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to train you!" she barked as she stepped back to the edge of the light.

He followed her lead and stepped back to the opposite edge of light saying "well, I figured, but, uh... I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing!" Glynda yelled in annoyance, "One of the biggest faults in your technique is a lack of confidence. You defend but you fail to take risks and attack. Now show me your stance."

As Jaune complied Glynda couldn't help but rub her temple at the sight. The boy had seemingly no technique whatsoever! "This won't do at all." She moved towards the blonde as he lowered his guard, not that it would have taken much to get passed it.

"Put your left foot forward, turn your body sideways, cover your profile with a stiff shield, draw your sword arm back, and lower your stance, keep your feet apart." She said from behind him as she adjusted to his stance. Though Jaune didn't really hear as his mind was busy focusing on his hot professor who currently had her body pressed up against his back.

"Something wrong Mr. Arc?" She asked, noticing the boy's body stiffen. Though with her purposely pressing her chest against him, she had a good idea what the "problem" was.

Jaune immediately started blushing when she started mentioning his "problem", but did his best to keep his composure. "I-I-I'm f-fine!" He barely stuttered out as he felt his jeans tighten.

Glynda smirked, she knew she had him. "Are you sure? Perhaps I can help, all you need do is ask." She replied in a sultry voice as her hand started rubbing the now clearly apparent bulge in his jeans.

Jaune yelped in surprise as his face turned as red as his partner's hair. He turned his head only for his nervous eyes to meet her steel gaze. "I'll ask again. Would you like my assistance with your...problem?" She asked once more.

Jaune felt like pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, did this blonde goddess just offer what he thought she did?

"Y-Yes! Definitely!"

Glynda's smirk grew from there. She released her hold on the boy's crotch and began strutting towards her desk. Jaune's eyes were glued to her swaying hips as she walked. "Are you just going to stand there, or are we going to start your extra lessons?" Jaune was broken out of his daze, only to be greeted by the sight of Glynda Goodwitch sitting atop her desk with her legs crossed.

There was no doubt in his mind that his face would simply explode from all the heat that seemed to be gathering on his cheeks as he tried to somehow come up with something intelligent to say. He never got the chance as he was pulled close to her via Glynda Goodwitch's semblance.

"Now, simply do as I ask, and I promise I will make you feel like your in heaven." At this point Jaune's head was nodding furiously in anticipation.

"Lick my fingers." She murmured, bringing her right hand up to his lips. A bit uncertain, but horny enough to obey, he quickly parted his teeth, licking and suckling on her long perfectly manicured fingers that kept dipping into his mouth and pressing on his tongue as if toying with it.

"You have such beautiful lips, Jaune." She smiled, making him feel very embarrassed. Sure it was a compliment, but wasn't that the kind of compliment you usually gave to girls?

Her slick fingers left his mouth before trailing down his back. She quickly unclipped his breastplate causing it to clang against the ground. Her fingers down the back of his jeans and then boxers. His eyes widened in disbelief when he felt the wet fingers probing between his butt cheeks, pressing against is rosebud.

"Uh, Professor Goodwitch? What are you doing?" He wondered, suddenly feeling very confused.

Glynda raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Mr. Arc, you are a virgin, are you not?" Jaune flushed but nodded.

"Then perhaps in this situation, you should follow the lead of someone a tad more experienced than yourself." He opened his mouth to answer but honestly felt a bit conflicted. His knowledge about sex was limited to the few pornographic magazines he'd read, and with a body like hers she must have plenty of experience.

His brief pause was apparently enough for Goodwitch, who just smiled and very gently leaned down and kissed his lips. Jaune was stunned, it was his first kiss and he was still processing what just happened when he registered her comment.

'Then hush and just enjoy it. Trust in you professor and allow her to teach you."

"Y-Yeah, okay." Jaune stuttered out.

"O-okay."Jaune

"Have some faith, Mr. Arc." She murmured, pumping her finger back and forth, gradually making his sphincter adjust to it.

nodded, clinging to her tightly as she added another finger, now using two fingers to stretch him and steadily pumping them in and out, making all sorts of weird twitches run through his body. He wasn't sure if he should be ashamed of how good it was starting to feel, her fingers seemed to focus on some strange point inside of him that made him shiver in pleasure every time it was touched.

Glynda Goodwitch was smiling down at him, finding his face adorable. Flushed completely red and panting, clinging to her body as her fingers fucked his ass with a lewd slurping sound. She was desperately tempted to go even further but knew she needed to ease him into his new position.

Glynda's smile was radiant and she leaned down and kissed him again, this time including her tongue. Jaune had no idea how to kiss but found that the feel of her soft full lips and probing tongue was simply amazing, wanting to savor the minty taste even more. He groaned into her mouth when her fingerfucking continued, this time being far faster and more determined, rubbing heavily against that magic spot over and over again. She broke the kiss, a sliver of saliva hanging from his lips as he panted heavily.

"You are such a good boy, Mr. Arc."

Being called a good boy made him clench around her, making her grin and him avoid her eyes, both of them knowing just how much he had liked that.

"You can come now Jaune." She purred into his ear, licking his neck. "Be a good boy and come for me."

The dirty talk was the last straw for him as his cock twitched in her hand. A girly moan slipping past his lips as he experienced his very first prostate orgasm. There were no words to explain the surge of pleasure that shot through his loins as he shot load after load into Glynda's cupping hand, his butt clenching around the still pumping fingers. The aftershocks of the strong orgasm seemed to go on forever as she had no intention of stopping her pumping, making sure she milked him as dry as possible. When she finally slowed her fast fingerfucking to a gentle probing, he exhaled loudly, almost losing his balance as his knees felt like rubber.

"I told you that you could trust me, did I not?" She inquired, smirking at his exhausted state.

He just nodded, too satisfied to even feel embarrassed anymore. Oum that felt good.

Goodwitch removed the hand that had been cupping his cock from his pants, now completely slick with his cum, and brought it up to his lips.

"Huh? What?" He wondered.

She just quirked an eyebrow and gave him a look like he was an idiot.

"It's considered polite to clean up one's own mess. But if you don't want to.."

"No, uh, I'll do it I guess."

She gave him another smile bringing the drenched fingers to his lips, grinning as he hesitantly parted his mouth.

"What a good boy." She purred as he started licking and sucking her fingers clean. Jaune twitched again and blushed, not really certain about the taste of what he was sucking down, but he didn't want his professor to think he didn't appreciate what she did. He felt her fingers probe around his tight little anus one last time before slipping out, prompting a small embarrassing moan from him. She grinned happily at him, obviously hearing the voice that slipped out.

She withdrew her clean fingers from his mouth and he nodded bashfully, still fairly uncertain about what he had just gone through. He had to admit it had felt amazing though.

"Ah, it appears our time is over, Mr. Arc." She said breaking him out of his daze.

Jaune glanced at the clock before adopting a mournful look. "We can do this again, can't we?" Jaune asked, almost pleadingly.

Glynda put her now clean to her chin as if she wasn't already planning for him to come the next day as well. "I suppose, we could continue your extra lessons." Jaune grew very excited at the thought. "On one condition." And suddenly his excitement came to a halt

"The condition is that you must defeat Mr. Winchester in my class. Until you do, you will continue to come to me after class, however, my special lessons will remain unavailable to you. Now you should go, I'm sure your team is looking for you."

Jaune's heart had fallen. He'd never beaten Cardin before. And he wasn't sure he was ready to give up what he just had, whatever it was.

He knew he had to win.

As he turned to leave, Glynda saw the determination in his eyes. She chuckled once he left the room. Sometimes all a failing student needs is a little motivation.

Even if it was a bit perverted.

Line break

The next day, Glynda was pleasantly surprised when it was Jaune's turn to prove himself. While it wasn't exactly pretty, it was a victory none the less.

Jaune had become far more bold, no longer content to simply defend. Now he fought offensively, which seemed like just enough to give him an edge in the fight.

As she saw him return to his seat, their eyes met. While he gave her his cute goofy smile, she couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in her new favorite student.

Line break

"I must say, I was rather surprised by your performance, Mr. Arc." She said with a proud smile

"I suppose I never had a real reason to want to win before." He said as he scratched his cheek sheepishly.

Knowing the comment referred to her, her cheeks were graced with an ever so slight blush. "Yes, well I suppose if anything, you deserve a reward for your victory. I could spend this time training you further..." seeing him frown, she pulled him into a kiss with her semblance, "...or I could give you my more special training."

"Um, Miss Goodwitch?"

"Yes, Mr. Arc?

"Could we uh, do, you know, what we did the first evenings?" He blushed as he tried to awkwardly gesture with his hands what he meant.

"Mr. Arc , what is it you're trying to say?" She closed the distance between them, looking down into his green eyes. "You have to be specific."

He avoided her gaze, feeling very embarrassed.

"Umm, you know, the stuff you did to my.. uh.. butt."

He saw her grin widely from the corner of his eye as she leaned down and hugged him close.

"Are you asking me to play with your tight little ass Jaune?" She murmured into his ear, one of her hands squeezing his butt.

He gasped softly and felt like he was going to die from embarrassment.

"Y-yes." He admitted.

"Very well, but you'll have to do one more thing for me before you earn your reward.

She sat down in the chair behind her desk, crossing her feet with a regal air, almost making it appear as if she had just sat down on a throne. Her blue eyes glinted with something he couldn't recognize, but somehow made him feel vary.

"Kneel at my feet."

Jaune was quick to obey, kneeling in front of her.

"Good boy, but now..." she grinned, spreading her legs wide, revealing the monster beneath her skirt, "..it's time for you to learn how to put that mouth to good use."

Jaune was completely frozen by what he saw. Where he had expected her pussy to wait he instead found his eyes glued to the massive bulge that was growing by the second.

He barely noticed his teacher's relieved expression from the corner of his eye as she pulled down the flimsy garment struggling against the expanding meat, letting her huge cock flop out against her thigh.

Mmmm. It's nice to let it breathe every once in a while." She moaned, grabbing her fat cock and gently pumping it as it grew ever larger. Jaune sat in disbelief on his knees, trying to estimate how large it was. He already knew that he wouldn't be able to close his fingers around it, it was simply too thick, and the way it was growing he wouldn't be surprised if it ended up as long as his forearm. A pair of thick massive balls popped out of the poor panties that had completely given up on attempting to keep the package contained. She was completely hairless except for a small rectangular area of light blonde hair right above the shaft.

"W-what is that?" He stuttered.

"This," she murmured, slowly teasing her shaft, "is simply the next stage of your training."

He wanted to argue, but he was completely mesmerized by the huge smooth cock in front of him. For such a clearly large male appendage, it was strangely feminine. The steady dribble of precum from the tip making it glisten in the light.

"Don't worry, Mr. Arc. I'm sure you'll learn to love it eventually." She said seeing the hesitation in his eyes.

"Now say 'Aah." She grinned, grabbing her huge meatstick in one hand and rubbing the tip against his lips, smearing precum all over his cheeks. He saw the victorious expression on her face and knew that there was no escaping now.

Swallowing nervously he ever so slowly parted his lips, making her coo happily as she painted his parting lips with her fat wet tip. Finally wide enough to allow entry she pushed in, moaning happily as her pulsing mushroom head rested deep in his mouth, pushing down on his tongue and leaking her slippery essence all over his taste buds. He frowned at the musky taste, trying to adjust his tongue, but that only served to make her groan in appreciation.

"Good boy, lick my lollipop just like that." Humiliated but deciding to get this over with as quickly as possible he started lathering her hot tip with his tongue, making her moan happily.

"Don't forget to suck." She added.

Of course he did as he was told, hollowing his cheeks as he tried to suck on the massive cock that kept his jaw wide open. The flow of her precum increased even further, giving the blowjob a noisy slurping sound, making his face go red all the way to his ears. He had to routinely swallow, her clear lubrication coating his throat as it slowly slid down, afraid she would actually drown him in her juices otherwise. He felt her hands in his hair, petting and caressing his head as he did his best to service her.

"What a good boy." She murmured, a warm smile on her face as she looked down on him.

Jaune avoided her eyes the best he could in his current position, feeling confused by how much he had liked her praise as well as the taste of her meat. He soon found another reason to be embarrassed when he felt her riding crop pressed against his crotch, toying with the obvious bulge.

"I can see you are enjoying your extra lessons."

"Glargh!"

"Mr. Arc, you should refrain from speaking with your mouth full." She grinned, her hand caressing his bulging cheek.

Their 'moment' was broken by a knocking on the door, making them both glance up.

He could see Glynda curse under her breath and then mouth 'stay hidden, and don't make any noise'.

"Come in." She said completely relaxed, as if nothing was happening under her desk.

"Sup, Miss G." A familiar voice said as the door opened.

From Glynda's eyes, Jaune could tell she was surprised. "Miss Adel. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Coco?

"Detention, remember?" She replied

"Ah yes. For beating up Mr. Winchester, correct? You must forgive me, I was hard at work when you arrived. I must have forgotten."

"No problem. But in my defense, that racist pig had it coming! No one picks on my teammate."

"In any case, just write a five hundred word essay on why what you did was wrong, and what you learned from it. You can listen to music, if you wish."

"Thanks, teach. At least this won't be totally unbearable." With that she sat down and plugged her ears with her ear buds.

Glynda sighed in relief at not getting caught.

Jaune was blushing up a storm under the desk as he worshiped his teacher's cock. Even though Coco wouldn't be able to hear him he still felt embarrassed by every slick slurping sound that escaped him. It didn't help that Miss Goodwitch was now using her feet to play with his erection as he sucked, making him involuntarily groan around her thick meat.

Jaune stopped when he saw her riding crop pointed directly at him. He frowned, not really feeling anything. He then watched the manicured hand turn the riding crop around until it rested like a pencil between her fingers. Then she slowly nudged it towards herself. To his shock his head followed the movements, being forced towards her crotch, no doubt her telekinetic semblance at work once more.

Grmbhgll!" He protested as the thick rod blocked his airway. Drool started leaking from between his lips, feeling her fat tip push against his slick throat, the leaking precum having lubricated him thoroughly. He placed his hands on her smooth thighs, trying to get some air, but found himself completely powerless against the strength of her semblance. The crop moved back, letting him catch a breath before once more driving his head towards her crotch. His garbled protests died when the head forced its way into his gullet, making his throat stretch obscenely around the hot pulsing cock. His gag reflex was feebly protesting but stood no real chance at dislodging the fat invader that was slowly sinking ever deeper.

She flicked her crop back, letting him catch a panicked breath as he coughed around her flesh. This time he was at least prepared when the it inevitably moved in the other direction, forcing the fat baby-maker right down his abused throat once more. She didn't stop this time, forcing him further down onto her cock until his nose rested in the soft blonde patch of hair she kept above her shaft. He tried to struggle but had already accepted that it was mostly pointless, a feeling that was only reinforced when her other hand started caressing his hair, as if proud of him taking her massive cock all the way down to his stomach.

His throat was burning when she finally let him pull back again, this time barely letting him breathe before plunging her fat mushroom head into his tight wet cavern again. She quickly developed a rhythm, flicking her crop back and forth, making him continuously deepthroat her with wet slurping and choking sounds, drool slipping down his chin as she practically used him as a masturbatory tool. He could soon feel the muscles in her toned thighs clench in pace with his blowjob as the hand that had earlier been caressing his hair was now grabbing it firmly. Her pace suddenly became even faster, leaving him lightheaded as he tried to grab a breath of air whenever he could, before finally with a very muffled sigh she buried her long fat cock all the way down his throat.

Jaune could feel her thick seed travel through her long shaft before exploding down his throat, force-feeding him her creamy gift one spurt after another. Over and over her cock twitched, depositing one load of thick babybatter after another, being spurred on by Jaune's frantic swallowing as he tried to get some air again. He could feel her nails digging into his scalp as she practically flooded his poor stomach with her syrupy essence, making it bulge outwards as it struggled with the sudden deposit of warm semen. Ever so slowly her orgasm started dying down, her grip on his hair slowly relaxing as she used her wand to pull his head back, pulling the angry red tip out of his throat with a wet slurp. He coughed loudly, drawing in a deep breath before being forced to swallow even more of her thick cum as she kept the still spurting tip between his lips, as if making sure he got a proper tasty of her seed.

"Hey! Big G! Here's the paper you wanted. Now if you don't mind, I'm not gonna go find the little rat that squealed on me."

And with that, she was gone. None the wiser about what had happened while she had been writing her essay.

The crop then disappeared from beneath the table and the hand on his head started petting him again, yet when he tried to pull back completely from her cock she stopped him. Sighing heavily he realized she wanted him to continue, so left with no options he continued nursing from her spent softening cock, his tongue teasing the bulbous head and coaxing out every last drop. The musky strong taste was strange, but not as bad as he had feared. Yet having swallowed so much of it he could feel his stomach gurgling, unused to the sudden change of diet. He was ashamed that his own prick was still hard as steel, enjoying the teasing her feet would give it every now and then. Even worse was that he actually liked when she petted him, finding the hand massaging his scalp exceptionally soothing.

His licking suddenly stopped when he felt the previously shrinking cock start growing again. His eyes widened in shock and he tried to groan in protest, but his professor completely ignored his muffled sounds, happily stroking his cheek as her cock grew back to its massive size. Oum help him.

This could take awhile.

Line break

Jaune's prediction turned out to be quite correct as Glynda deposited another two creamy hot loads into his stomach, making his stomach visibly bulge as his body desperately tried to keep her butter down. It felt like an eternity before she pulled her chair back, letting him close his jaw for the first time in two hours. Harry whimpered slightly, the muscles in his throat and jaw aching as he crawled out from underneath her table, having to grasp the desk to get back on his feet. Never had simply being able to breathe freely felt this good.

"What a good boy," she murmured, giving his ear a nibble, "you have made me so very happy today."

Her hand slipped down his jeans and boxers, finding his aching and neglected erection. He shivered as she circled his shaft, her blue eyes boring into his as she smiled down at him.

"It's time for your reward."

His cock gave an involuntary twitch in anticipation, making her chuckle softly, before she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He froze, before returning the kiss, but her gentle hand pumping him made him gasp into her mouth, something she quickly took advantage of by slipping her tongue further between his lips. It felt less like a kiss and more like her plundering his mouth, but he couldn't deny how much it turned him on.

She ended the kiss and released his cock much to his disappointment. She could read his expression like a book and chuckled again.

"So eager aren't you? Take off your clothes Jaune."

He was too aroused to argue with her command, not to mention he didn't really want to. He quickly discarded everything into a pile, standing naked in front of her. Her eyes roamed his body and he shivered when she ran her hands down his chest before grabbing his narrow waist. Her soft hands slipped behind him, grabbing his pert ass in both hands, giving both his cheeks a a good squeeze.

"Mmm," she smiled, "slim but so very fit and perky, you are simply perfect fit for me. Turn around and place your hands on the table."

Jaune's eyes widened as his gaze dropped to her cock. Was she really going to... ?

"I-It will never fit." He mumbled, not even registering that his first reaction wasn't denial.

"Oh, but it will, I promise. Trust me, you will feel pleasure greater than anything before, while also practicing your flexibility" She said pointing to her large schlong.

"Now you're gonna go for quite the ride, Mr. Arc." She said as she sat back in her chair and gestured for him sit in her lap.

She extended her hand to help Jaune climb on to her lap. He swallowed but nodded, his own cock twitching at the mere thought. His feet rested on her thighs as her tip lined up with his hole. "Go on Mr. Arc, sit down and enjoy your reward."

His legs shook as he slowly sat down, feeling the fat mushroom head push against his tight anus. He gasped as he felt it start stretching his ring, moaning quietly as all her cum helped lubricate the entry. Jaune wanted a break away but Glynda's hands on his hips kept pressing him down, making them both breathe in heavily when the tip finally made its way past his only defense, plunging deep into his ass in a single thrust.

"Oum!" He groaned, but was given no respite as Glynda insistently pushed him down, forcing his ass to stretch around the bulging shaft. He was certain that his body was far too small for her massive meatstick, but the teacher seemed willing to re-arrange his insides to make it all fit. With a final groan he felt her pelvis under his butt, realizing that his ass was grazing against her round hairless balls. A small spurt of cum shot into his colon, the sheer tightness so incredibly stimulating that Glynda could only moan in happiness.

Miss Goodwitch slowly started lifting him up, her thick cock crushing his prostate and making his anus grip around her flesh wildly, making it feel like he was trying to suck her dry. She bit her lip in pleasure before pushing him down again, her massive babymaker squishing his prostate again, forcing him to let out a girly whimper that turned her on like nothing else. She picked up the pace, her thrusts making him almost delirious as she hilted herself into his small butt over and over again. He leaned back so her head was in the crook of his neck while he hung on to her for dear life as she fucked him wildly, his hips bouncing in her lap with a wet slap, slap, slap, that echoed in the empty room.

Jaune suddenly shook and twitched, shooting his load all over the floor, whimpering as his sphincter clenched around her cock, trying his best to milk her dry. She gave him no mercy though, not even slowing her pace, lifting him up and down like a ragdoll in her lap, his cock sputtering out cum as she practically forced it out of him.

"Miss G-Goodwitch.. p-please.." He moaned.

She hugged him close again, plundering his mouth in a deep kiss as she kept fucking him, her fat cock molding his ass to her shape.

Please what, Mr. Arc? You are as of now my cute little cumdump. Don't even pretend like you aren't loving it."

He tried to formulate an answer but her pumping forced another orgasm out of him, robbing him of his breath as he once more twitched all over her belly, a string of drool leaking past his lips as he panted heavily. The sight was so sexy that it pushed her over the edge, her second load of the day exploding into his abused butt, the hot thick cream making him moan as he felt it spread all over his guts. Her cock served as the perfect plug, keeping him watertight as she pumped her considerable batch of babybatter into his colon, the chunky seed forcing its way ever deeper while he could do nothing but whimper and moan. His already bulging stomach swelled even more as he got to enjoy another load of Goodwitch's special cream.

Jaune was now completely out of it, the pleasure he was feeling was drowning out the discomfort and he could only focus on the amazing cock that kept bringing him over the edge over and over again. He felt like a bitch being bred, Glynda using his ass like a cocksleeve, fucking him completely delirious. He focused his eyes as he felt his professor lift him up, still completely buried in his battered ass.

"Unghh" he groaned.

Glynda just grinned at him before flipping them over, placing him on his back on the desk while she put his ankles on her shoulders, leaving him completely vulnerable under her. The new angle allowed her to bury her cock even deeper, something that made her moan happily as she made sure he felt every single inch of her gigantic meat log.

"I'm going to fuck you all night Mr. Arc, I'm going to plunder this delicious twitching until neither of us has an ounce of seed left in our testicles. So you best get your story straight for when you meet your team tomorrow." She murmured, nipping at his lip.

She then turned her words into action by starting to pump her hips again, her previous creamy load working as added lubrication. His previously virginal rosebud made a wet sloppy slurping sound as her fat cock plunged in and out, rivulets of cum leaking out of him from the sheer pressure alone. All he could do was gasp and moan, barely audible over the wet slapping sounds that echoed in the room. She didn't even slow down when his next orgasm hit, his weak spurts hitting his own face and chest because of the bent over position of his body. She just laughed in delight, a tinkling laughter that seemed completely out of place with the monster invading his colon.

Her third load of the night flooded his butt with a slimy wave that seemed to rumble through his stomach as the syrupy cream pushed and stretched its way anywhere it could, further stretching his helpless body. If he thought the night would end there he was sorely mistaken.

By the time Glynda decided she was done Jaune was already unconscious from the sheer pleasure. His tight anus was a big gaping hole that kept leaking cum all over the desk he was still payed out on and his entire face and chest was covered in his own seed. The desk itself was a mess, wet and sticky from all the cum that had been forced out of him. She grinned as she fondly rubbed his belly, noting that he wouldn't look much different from a woman who was nine months pregnant.

"I assume you'll be coming in for extra training tomorrow as well?"

"Unghhhhh" he groaned out unconsciously.

"I thought as much."


	2. Pyrrha's Spa Day Surprise

As Jaune entered the room he had to remind himself to close his gaping mouth, he had expected a crowded little pool, but the soapy bath was more like a small pool, cut out of the very floor in the corner of the room.

Jaune glanced at the changing rooms, and something occurred to him.

"Umm, Pyrrha?" She turned to him, lifting an eyebrow expectantly.

"You do realize we didn't bring any swimsuits, right?"

She opened her mouth to answer before snapping it shut as a blush colored her cheeks. Jaune tried to ignore how cute it made her look, this whole setting already felt strange enough as it was.

"Sorry, in Minstral most facilities don't require bathing suits, I suppose I just forgot out of habit."

"Oh." He said as a blush that put Ruby's hood to shame began to develop on his face.

"It's fine, we can go get our swimsuits and come back later." He continued.

"No!" She almost shouted, blushing slightly under his questioning look, "I mean, there's no need. We are just partners right? We'll just undress in different rooms, and enter the bath one at a time, it's not like you can see much through all the bubbles anyway."

Her voice noticeably sped up towards the end, as if trying to convince herself that it was okay.

"Umm, okay." He wasn't really sure what else to say, she did have a point, but that didn't mean that being naked in the same bath sounded both highly exciting and embarrassing at the same time. Pyrrha fidgeted for a bit before awkwardly gesturing towards the changing rooms with a red tint covering her face.

"Right.. so, uh, lets go." She almost commanded, before marching into the girl's changing room and closing the door behind her.

Jaune spent a few seconds staring dumbly at the closed door before he shook it off and entered the men's room. Right, nothing to get excited about, just change quickly and jump into the bath. Well, that's what he was telling himself, but that didn't stop his hands from shaking slightly as he disrobed. Wrapping a towel around his waist he grabbed the egg before almost darting into the bath. He was the first one out he noticed with some relief, quickly dropping the towel and slipping into the hot water, exhaling in pleasure. Groaning, he reclined against the side of the bath, closing his eyes and spreading his arms wide as he simply lounged.

When Pyrrha had asked him to come to this private spa with her, he'd been surprised to say the least, but he never could have expected something like this to happen.

His few seconds of relaxation were cut off as he heard a door softly click shut. His eyes snapped open, spotting a pair of emerald eyes staring at his nude upper body. Pyrrha had a towel around her body, but that one only came down to mid-thigh, doing little to hide her long toned legs.

When he realized he was staring he quickly looked away, trying awkwardly to pretend like he never looked at all. Was it just him or did the water get even hotter?

"Hi." He mumbled, gaining a sudden interest in the stained glass windows around him.

"Hello." Pyrrha muttered, sounding just as stilted.

He saw her walk up to the bath from the corner of his eye, feeling his heartbeat accelerate with every step she took. Shake it off man, she's supposed to be your partner, nothing more! His feeble attempts to convince himself weren't doing much, but he tried exerting raw willpower over his wandering eyes.

"C-can you please turn around?" She asked, actually stuttering. Her soft, unsure voice made him feel guilty and he quickly turned his back to her, letting her enter in peace. His breath caught when he realized another feature of the stained glass in front of him. It was very reflective. A true gentleman would never have looked, but Jaune was a virgin teenager who was constantly surrounded by gorgeous women and could only widen his eyes he saw Pyrrha turn around and drop her towel, slowly climbing down the ladder into the deeper parts of the bath. She had opted to keep her panties on, obviously embarrassed to be completely naked, regardless of her words. Yet her panties were a black thong, not exactly the type of underwear he'd expect the revered champion Pyrrha Nikos to wear. He couldn't move his eyes away from her smooth back, the full and round ass that sat upon her long trimmed legs as she slowly descended. Was constantly training and Jaune was enjoying the fruits of all that exercise right now. He had to stifle a groan of disappointment when that perfect bottom disappeared under the foamy water.

"You can turn around now."

The voice was quiet, yet seemed almost loud in the empty room. Jaune turned slowly, noticing to his mortification that watching her ass had made him achingly hard. He made sure to sink down to his neck in the water, not willing to let her know about his current 'problem'. The two teens stared at each with red faces, Jaune doing his best to act nonchalant while Pyrrha held a hand over her breasts, not willing to risk showing him anything even thought she was just as deep in the soapy water.

Suddenly a loud crash occurred outside their room, causing Jaune to shoot up out of the water. As it turned out it was just a bottle of shampoo that had fallen from its damp shelf.

"Sorry for being so jumpy." He said, just before realizing he was still naked and his erect manhood was on full display.

He shot back into the water without another thought.

He stared at her, his own face completely crimson now, watching as her green eyes darted between his red face to where she assumed his crotch now was.

"Uh, I'm, uh, sorry, I didn't, umm, mean for that to, uh, happen?" He stuttered, trying to somehow recover the situation. Pyrrha, who was blushing just as much, seemed to think for a second before she very carefully parted her lips.

"That's okay Jaune.. did you, umm, get that way because of.. me?" Her voice got significantly quieter at the end of the sentence, as if uncertain if she even dared to ask it.

Jaune averted his eyes, his face feeling like it was burning up, wishing he was anywhere but here right now. He licked his suddenly very dry lips and decided to just go with honesty.

"Uh, yeah, sorry."

"Oh." Oh? He had expected her to be angry or maybe laugh, but her voice had a strange inflection to it that he didn't recognize. He looked back at her only to realize she had closed the distance between them.

"Can I, um, touch it?"

Jaune was pretty certain his brain just short-circuited. Then he made the mistake of really looking at her. His eyes zeroed in on the small droplets of water that were making their way past her pouty lips, down her slim neck before teasing the swell of her breasts barely visible in the water. Damn, he was even harder now. He suddenly realized she was fidgeting, still waiting for an answer.

"Uh, sure, I guess?" So much for convincing himself he thought of her as a partner only.

He watched as she carefully moved her hand, bumping into his stomach and making him shiver in surprise. Her fingers traced a path straight down over his belly button, following his very sparse trail of hair before finally finding his hard cock. Jaune jumped in surprise when her soft hand finally made contact with his hot flesh, suddenly feeling very awkward again. Watching her face he had to stifle a chuckle, she was nibbling her lip the same way she did when faced with an unusually interesting problem in her books, except this time her complete focus was on the hand exploring him. A small moan escaped his lips when her fingers found the tip, ever so gently caressing it.

"Oum." He gasped.

His voice seemed to snap her out of her trance as she suddenly removed her hand, blushing a fierce red. Jaune felt like cursing, that had felt way too good to be interrupted.

"Sorry." She said.

Jaune actually chuckled.

"You have nothing at all to apologize for."

That seemed to bring a smile to her lips and her warm green eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. Summoning his courage Jaune decided to step it up.

"Can I return the favor?" He asked with a grin.

Her eyes widened as she caught his meaning and her previously pleased expression switched to one of panic.

"No! Absolutely not!" She almost shouted.

Jaune jerked his head back in surprise, a bit miffed by her reaction.

"O...Ok, ok, sorry, forget I asked."

She seemed flustered by his reaction, gesturing with her hands.

"No! It's not like that, it's just that you simply can't!"

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't understand." He stated with a deadpan voice.

Pyrrha averted her gaze to the wall.

"I have the same problem you have." She almost whispered.

"Huh?"

She gestured towards his crotch, a hint of irritation starting to seep through her blush.

"You know, I have that. When I say the same problem I mean exactly the same problem."

His expression must have mirrored the one he made when she first explained aura to him because she finally sighed loudly, grabbing his hand in frustration.

"This problem!" She shouted, bringing his hand down to her crotch. Excited, but a bit wary, Jaune carefully explored her groin with his hand. His eyes bulged when he felt a long hard shaft under his fingers, quickly recognizing what it was. He reflexively jerked his hand back in surprise, only to see her expression crash, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, bringing you here was a mistake." She muttered, trying to turn away from him. His body seemed to move on its own as he quickly grabbed her shoulders, stopping her from leaving.

"Please let me go." She said quietly, avoiding his eyes, but he could still see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I bet you think I'm a freak, just like everyone else who knew. I saw your reaction, just let me go."

"For a champion, you can be pretty stupid at times."

For the first time since she revealed her secret, Pyrrha let her eyes meet his.

"I don't think you're a freak Pyrrha. You simply surprised me is all."

She hesitantly met his eyes, such a vulnerable expression her face that told Jaune that a foul word from him would crush her. Summoning the rest of his courage he continued before she could flee.

"You are a gorgeous young woman, one which I happen to find very sexy."

"Even with that?"

"It's just another part of you." He smiled.

Her gaze seemed to drill deep into his eyes, as if trying to judge his honesty. Jaune met her eyes without fear, watching as her fear slowly dissipated. She finally gave a watery smile before suddenly pouncing on him, hungrily kissing his lips. Jaune was caught by surprise but didn't want a repeat of his previous mistake so quickly responded, parting his lips to allow their tongues to explore each other.

There was almost a desperation in her kisses now, as if finally letting some part of herself free. Jaune eagerly responded, enjoying the feel of soft breasts pushed against his chest as his hands roamed down her back towards the ass he had been admiring earlier. Pushed together as they were there was no way of hiding how excited they both were, their hot shafts caught between their squirming bodies. Jaune suffered a small hit to his ego as he noticed how much larger she was than him, she must have been as thick as his a soda can and probably twice the size of his own cock.

His hands finally found her incredible ass, squeezing and massaging the firm but pliant flesh, making Pyrrha moan into his mouth as she humped her hips against his. Oum, it felt just as good as it looked and all the stimulation was already pushing him towards his first orgasm.

"Wait." She moaned, ending their kiss but keeping her arms around his neck. She sent him a smoldering look.

"I want to taste you."

Jaune's breathing stopped as he understood what she meant.

"Okay." Damn, did his voice just crack? Maybe she didn't notice. No, she's smirking, she definitively noticed.

Pyrrha pushed him backwards towards the stairs in the shallow end of the pool, forcing him to lift his hips out of the water to sit on the marble. He absently noticed that the hard rock, while cold, was rather comfortable. Any further thoughts were pushed out of his mind as she gently grabbed his cock, carefully cradling his balls and massaging them with one hand as the other one brought his tip towards her face. He tensed as her hot breath washed over the sensitive skin and could only stare as she slowly extended her pink tongue, giving his whole shaft a lick all the way from the balls to the tip. Her tongue stayed on his tip, slowly slathering it with saliva and drawing a groan from his throat. She seemed pleased with his reaction, parting her lips and sucking him in like a lollipop. He could only stare at her warm emerald eyes as her cheeks hollowed, increasing the suction ever more. When she added her tongue to the mixture he simple shuddered in pleasure, nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of her hot wet mouth caressing him.

Jaune would have liked to pretend that he lasted for a long time, but for a virgin like him, having a horny, naked and wet red head polishing his pole was more than he could deal with. "Pyrrha!" He tried to warn her, his hips twitching in pleasure mere moments before he came hard into her mouth, flooding that tight sucking cavern. To his shock she merely swallowed his gift and kept on sucking, her tongue working in circles right under his sensitive tip. "Ughhh!" He moaned, having to clench his fists to keep from flailing around wildly as she literally sucked him dry. The aftershocks of his orgasm hit, his hips bucking around her slurping mouth.

"Please." He whimpered, grabbing her head and trying to remove her, it was simply becoming too much. It was an agonizing thirty seconds later that she finally decided that she was done, releasing his cock with a wet pop. Jaune exhaled loudly, trying to catch his breath as his body twitched. Pyrrha had a pleased smirk on her face, obviously happy with her work. Then again if Jaune could've seen his own face he was pretty sure he had a dumb smile on it as well.

"Enjoyed it?" She asked with a coy smile.

Harry laughed, still trying to catch his breath.

"You have to ask?"

She smiled again, before a glint of something passed through her eyes.

"So.. are you still willing to return the favor as you offered earlier?"

His goofy smile faded as he hesitated for a bit before resolutely nodding.

"Yeah." He rasped.

Pyrrha's smile got wide as she helped him up, switching places with him and spreading her legs wide as she reclined on the cushioned stairs. Jaune's legs were still a bit shaky from his earlier blowjob so he gratefully sunk to his knees, finally coming face to face with her crotch. His eyes widened as he took her in. Even from a strictly male point of view he had to admit her cock was beautiful. Completely hairless, it stood tall and proud, his earlier estimation of it being twice as large as his own actually turned out inaccurate, it was in fact as large as his forearm. He gently grasped it at the root, admiring the firmness of the flesh as he took in the smooth skin that glistened from the water. His other hand found her balls, far larger than his own, filling his small hand with ease as he massaged her sack. He moved his head closer to the tip, watching mesmerized as a small bead of precum pooled on the fat head.

Gathering his resolve he flattened his tongue and licked her cock from the bottom of her shaft to the very tip, gathering her wetness in his mouth. It wasn't as bad as he expected, in fact the unique musky taste and the whole act of pleasuring her had made him as hard as steel again. Pyrrha's soft moans spurred him on and he brought the massive meat stick to his lips, having to part them as wide as he could to fit her inside. His lips slipped over the smooth skin, slowly managing to squeeze the tip inside his mouth.

Pyrrha groaned in pleasure, threading her fingers through his hair as his tongue started exploring her pulsing meat.

"Oh Oum! Yes Jaune, that feels great, try sucking as well!"

Jaune's face flushed red, he had been too embarrassed to act in any way as she sucked him off, but she clearly had no such compunction. She was happily grabbing his hair and steering him, controlling exactly where she wanted to feel better. He obeyed her orders though and started sucking strongly, feeling his cheeks hollow as he suckled down the precum that was now steadily leaking from her fat cock. It quickly filled his mouth and he had no option but to steadily swallow, feeling the slick fluid coat his throat as it made its way down to his stomach.

"Mmm! So good!" She moaned, starting to pump her hips in time with pulling his head down.

To his confusion Jaune was still hard as a rock, feeling very embarrassed as she controlled him for her own pleasure. Now that he had completely accepted her she had obviously lost any hesitation she held earlier. She enjoyed telling him what to do and when to do it, but this was the first time he experienced it in such a intimate setting.

He coughed slightly as the fat head slammed against the entrance to his slick throat, but before he could recover she was already slamming against it again. His protests were muffled around her thick girldick and as his blue eyes met her green ones, he could only see lust in them.

"Come on Jaune, just a bit more, you can do it!" She groaned, pumping even harder.

He tried to swallow the next batch of precum but managed to time it just as her cock pushed against throat, groaning in pain as he was forced to swallow her meat in the process, feeling his throat expand to make room for the long hot invader. His gag reflex was trying its best to put up some kind of fight but was completely overwhelmed by the massive log of meat pushing ever further down into his throat.

"Gngghhh!" He groaned in panic, only to be answered by a long moan from Pyrrha.

"Mmm, just like that Jaune, you're making your tight throat vibrate around me!"

He pressed his hands into her thighs, trying to come up for air but she turned out to be far stronger than he was. He had always been a bit skinny and on the short side, but he was rather shocked at the ease with which she was feeding him her pole. She finally took some mercy on him, pulling his head back until only the tip remained in his mouth, allowing him to take some deep panting breaths around the slimy shaft.

"Wvease!" He groaned.

"Please?" She asked. Her right foot found his crotch and to his humiliation her toes encircled his completely hard cock.

"Don't even act like you don't like it." She grinned, before forcing his head down again. He wasn't sure he should be happy that the entry was much easier this time, or dismayed because it meant she was literally rearranging his throat. He could only hold on for dear life as she started pumping her hips, her slick pulsing cock digging ever deeper into his throat. His closed eyes snapped open in surprise when he felt his nose bump against her groin, realizing she had just buried her entire massive monster in his throat. The thought sent a sudden twitch to his own crotch that made him feel even more humiliated, he actually liked it at some level.

Pyrrha moaned in pleasure as his convulsing throat milked her, rolling her hips and simply enjoying the feel of the restraining flesh. The next time she let him come up for air he barely had time for a deep breath before her thick meatstick was once more trekking towards his stomach.

"Oh God," she whined, "I should have done this such a long time ago, you feel simply amazing Jaune."

"I've lost count of the amount of times I've masturbated to this thought, yet not even the fantasies can compare to the real thing."

The idea that masturbated to him sent a shiver of pleasure through his body, somehow feeling even more okay with the situation.

"Oh Oum, get ready Jaune, I'm going to drown you!"

His eyes widened as her pumping got a more frantic pace to it, bottoming out every time as her long cock scraped the entirety of his throat. He desperately struggled for breath, trying to swallow around her as much as possible. She seemed to enjoy that, caressing the top of his head as she pulled him down.

"Here.. we.. go!" She screamed, forcing him to her crotch once more. He could feel her massive balls pulsing under his chin as he felt her cum travel through her shaft before blasting down into his stomach. The thick hot heat had a certain weight to it and Jaune could only imagine how much she was force-feeding him, feeling jet after jet of cum shoot into his undefended gut. Pyrrha was simply moaning in pleasure, pumping her hips ever so slightly as she fed him a creamy dessert that could feed a family of four. To his alarm he was actually starting to feel rather full as his stomach expanded to make room for the entirety of her gift.

Finally he could feel the spurting start to calm down, feeling Pyrrha twitch as she lifted his head until only the fat head remained in his mouth. Her thick cum was still leaking out in smaller spurts, letting her musky juice spread over his tongue and permeate every corner of his mouth, as if she was deliberately marking him. He had no option to swallow again as it started overflowing.

She looked down on him with a pleased smile on her face as she cooed him, stroking his cheek in affection. Watching him nurse from her fat babymaker was obviously something she greatly enjoyed. She shuddered in pleasure when he suckled the last of her cum out of the tip, swallowing it and licking her clean. He wasn't even certain at what point he had turned from a victim to a willing participant, but there was no hiding the fact that his own erection was still as hard as ever.

Pyrrha pulled him off her cock giving him a deep kiss, her tongue invading his tired mouth.

"Thank you Jaune, that was great."

Her hand found his erection, a beaming smile on her face.

"And I'm glad you enjoyed it too."

He blushed, avoiding her eyes as she grasped his hard shaft.

"Let me help you with this." She continued. His eyes lit up, he was still too awkward to ask but had been hard ever since he first tasted her.

"Bend over on the stairs." She instructed him, leading him so he was on all fours on the stairs, his knees resting below the water while his butt was high in the air.

"Umm, what's this about?" He wondered, still a bit out of it from the earlier deepthroating.

She grabbed a bottle of massage oil from the nearby tray, patting his butt with a smile.

"I just want to try something."

"A..And what's that?"

"Don't worry about it," she grinned, pouring the warm oil over his butt.

He yelped in surprise when he felt a oily finger circle around his rosebud, gently pressing against it.

"Uhh, are you sure about this?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

Pyrrha gave him a comforting smile, her other hand finding his sack and playing with his testicles.

"Just trust me okay?"

"Okay." He nodded, making her beam.

His breath caught when the oily finger pressed its way past his ring, spreading the slickness deeper into his bowels. It was soon joined by another finger, giving him a strange stretching feeling back there as her fingers rummaged around. It didn't feel bad per se, in fact it was pretty pleasing, but it wasn't as incredible as what they had done earlier. He wondered what the point of this whole thi- "WHOA!" A sudden sensation went through his body, making him shudder.

"Found your button!" She exclaimed.

Button? Her fingers kept teasing that same spot, sending all sorts of strange sensations through his body. A soft moan slipped past his lips as his hips jerked, making him lose balance in his arms and dropping down to his elbows. Pyrrha seemed undeterred by his issues, adding a third ringer to his now greased hole, constantly rubbing against that same incredible spot as she stretched him. He was confused and embarrassed, lying there with his butt in the air, moaning in pleasure as she did some strange sort of magic on him. He could even feel a droplet of cum leak from his cock.

"Your prostate is very sensitive Jaune, that's great! It means we'll be very compatible!"

He wasn't sure what she was talking about but he did like the sound of being compatible. Her fingers disappeared and he had to stifle a disappointed whimper, that had felt amazing. Something much thicker soon replaced them though, making him look back in shock.

Hermione had oiled up her entire massive cock and was now pressing that monster against little ring. She saw his wide eyes and just patted his ass with an oily hand, guiding her cock with the other.

"Don't worry Jaune, just bear with it."

The fat tip pressed hard against his anus, slowly gaining ground. He groaned loudly as he felt the poor ring do battle against a far superior foe, but it had no chance with all the oil acting as lubrication. Pyrrha grabbed his hips to steady him, making him grit his teeth as he stretched more than he had ever before.

"So tight.." She whispered, almost in awe.

Awe was far from the thought in his mind as he tried to remind himself to breathe, feeling as if his poor ass was burning. They both grunted, one in pleasure, the other in relief, when the fat mushroom head finally popped past his small pink rosebud. Harry panted loudly, resting his sweaty forehead on his arms as she started pushing her monstrous girldick even deeper into his bowels. He could almost feel his insides frantically scrambling out of the way as the massive shaft of hot meat invaded his body, making room where there previously was none. A warm wetness spread inside him, no doubt her cock constantly spewing precum because of how excited she was. Finally with a small wet slap her hips bumped into his butt, her full swollen sack resting against his far smaller balls.

"Mmmm," She moaned, wiggling her hips ever so slightly as his colon clenched around her, unsure of what it could do against such a mighty intruder. She leaned forward, her wet hair draping over his back as she caressed him.

"I knew you could take it all Jaune, we are perfect for each other."

Her hands shifted down to his hips, grabbing a good hold of him.

"Now get ready, I'm going to give your prostate so much pleasure you will never want it any other way."

Jaune was still adjusting to the fat invader and didn't have time to reply when he felt her pull it out, leaving a strange emptiness behind. That emptiness didn't last long, as she only pulled out to his little rosebud before pushing it in all the way to the hilt. He grunted as she slapped into his hips again, struggling to keep breathing as he felt her pull out once more. In and out she went, a steady slow pace that made sure he felt the entirety of her huge hot pulsing cock on every thrust. His flagging cock was once more standing at full attention and he was starting to feel a pulse of pleasure every time her meat practically squished his prostate on the way in.

She started speeding up even further, filling the bathroom with the embarrassing sounds of their coupling, her thick shaft making a slurping sound every time she pulled it out of his previously virginal ass, before being followed by a wet slap as she slammed her hips into his butt. His balls were taking a pummeling from her huge sack, and he could almost imagine all the girlcum that was churning in there, just waiting to be unleashed in his poor body.

She suddenly stood up out of the water, placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage as she practically crouched on top of his ass, intending to plow him straight into the ground. He let out a girly whimper as the new angle slammed straight into his prostate on every thrust, making him clench wildly around her cock.

"Yesss," She moaned, "squeeze me tight, you're loving it aren't you?"

He was too out of breath to answer, his previously denied orgasm now building ever higher. His legs started shaking under her pummeling, her completely dominant fucking deciding exactly when and where he would cum. Hermione had always been a bossy girl, but this was just on another level. Embarrassingly there was something liberating about just letting her dominate him and use him as she saw fit, it seemed to speak to some carnal part of him.

"Pyr.." 'SLAP' "rha.." 'SLAP' "gonna.." 'SLAP' "cum.."

She started pulling her cock completely out of him, forcing his ring to stretch for the invading fat tip each time, making a wet popping sound as she practically molded him into her cocksheathe.

"Come you little slut! Come from my glorious cock!"

Her sudden demeaning and dirty language was the final nail in the coffin, making him moan and shudder as load after load splashed into the water, being forcibly milked out by the huge log of meat pummeling his prostate. He was partly amazed that he was coming harder than he had ever before without even touching his cock, but that thought was soon lost in a pleasurable haze as Hermione's pumping kept extending his orgasm past anything he had ever experienced.

His convulsing and clenching anus proved to be too much simulation for her as well, making her grunt loudly before burying herself completely in him once more.

"Aaaghhh!" She moaned as a hot jet of thick cum splashed into the inside wall of his colon. Spurt after spurt of girlcum flooded him, quickly spreading the warmth throughout his bowels, pushing ever deeper inside him. Pyrrha was still moaning as she enjoyed his milking ass, seeming determined to flood him completely. His stomach was still churning from the previous load she deposited and now he was getting another one from a different end, making his stomach bulge.

His legs gave out under him, making him fall flat on the cool floor, Pyrrha following him down, still staying buried to the hilt while flooding him with even more of her thick cream. Her fat cock was far too thick to allow any seed to escape, functioning as a buttplug and making sure he kept every drop. Finally he felt the pressure abate, which he could only assume meant she had finally finished filling him. He gave a small burp, not entirely surprised that he could taste some cum in his mouth.

Pyrrha, who had fallen asleep, giggled softly behind him, her soft breasts resting against his back as her arms wrapped araoind his potbelly.

This was going to be an interesting four years.


	3. Slave to Salem

As Jaune awoke he immediately realized he was stark naked. But not only that his body seem much more feminine, with shoulder length hair and rather lithe form.

After he recovered from that initial shock he realized he was not in team RNJR's camp, but instead on a queen size bed in a well decorated bedroom. It was almost entirely scarlet in color, and had zero windows.

After looking around the room, Rising from the bed Jaune approached the metallic door only to find it was, as he'd expected it be, locked.

As he returned to sit on the bed Jaune waited for what seemed like an hour at least, until he heard the door unlock from the outside. Jaune was quick to cover himself with the bed spread as he watched nervously as a pale woman entered and started to strut towards him. She just smirked and continued walking towards the boy when she saw his red face staring at her large breasts and her wide hips.

"You know... Cinder was correct. Your appearance is rather appealing, though I believe you'd look better uncovered." Salem said as she smiled and pulled the cover off Jaune's nude body. Salem looked up and down as her eyes scanned every detail of his body from his azure eyes to his 7 inch manhood. When she was finished she grabbed him by the chin and turned his head so that their eyes were locked onto one another. "From this point on you shall refer to me as Mistress or Mistress Salem if you prefer. Am I understood? She proceeded to let him go as she finished speaking.

"Who...what are you?" Where am I?" Jaune stammered

Salem sighed loudly as if she was dealing with a misbehaving child. Due to her overwhelming authoritative presence, Jaune had to fight the urge to apologize. "It seems you aren't very good at listening yet. Remember you are to call me Mistress at all times. I will it slide this one instance as you have received no training yet." Her red eyes narrowed at the blonde. "So let's try this again, shall we?" She said before gesturing to Jaune.

"Um.. who are you... Mistress?" Jaune asked in a seemingly timid manner. Who could blame him when confronted with what he could only assume was a demonic succubus trying to steal his soul or something.

Salem sat in the velvet chair in the corner of the room, "As I told you I am Salem, the Mistress of all grimm and in this case you as well. As for where you are in my palace, I had this room specially prepared for you. If I were you I'd get used to it." Salem now had her head resting in the palm of her hand. "Come here." She ordered while using to hand to wave him forward. He slowly walked forward and stood before Salem, still completely naked, he was completely humiliated, but he didn't dare disobey. "So, are there any other questions?" She asked.

"Um.. just one Mistress, why am I here." Salem just started laughing as though what he asked was the funniest thing in the world.

"I thought that would be rather obvious!" She said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Your here to be my new fuck toy."

Jaune simply stared at her as though his mind wasn't even able to register what she had said, "P..pardon?" Jaune stuttered as he felt a great amount of heat rush to his cheeks.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I told you you must always refer to me as Mistress. It's not like I enjoy being cruel to my pets, but if it means teaching you some respect then I'm afraid I have no choice. I'll just have to discipline you!" With that she pulled him closer and used her surprisingly superior strength to force him stomach first onto her lap. She took a moment to rub his bare ass with the palm of her hand. And while he'd never say it out loud he found the sensation rather enjoyable. So much so he unconsciously let out a small moan. "I think you've forgotten this is supposed to be a punishment, my little slut!" She shouted as she spanked Jaune's ass with an open palm.

Slap!

Jaune's eyes widened when he suddenly felt a harsh slap to his nude buttocks. He inhaled sharply, a gasp of pain slipping past his lips. She was spanking him. He couldn't believe it.

 _Slap!_

Another sharp slap to his butt cheek shredded any disbelief he might have left, he groaned and wriggled, trying to escape her hand as she rained down slaps on his ass. He couldn't understand why it hurt so much, his pain tolerance had always been quite considerable, no doubt due to this woman's monstrous strength.

"Please!" He gasped, tensing his muscles to try to alleviate the pain of her strong solid hand slapping against his rear.

Salem stopped for a moment to meet Jaune's pleading blue eyes, but then started chucking.

"Please?" She asked. "Please what? You made a mistake and if I don't punish you for it, you'll never learn."

"I'm sorry!" He moaned, panting heavily as it felt like his skin was on fire.

"I'm sorry what?" Salem said as she delivered another harsh spank against his ass.

"I'm sorry Mistress!" Jaune cried out in searing pain.

"That's better." She smirked. "I hope this experience taught you that I can be just as rough as I can be gentle. But seeing as you are still new to this, I suppose I can let you off easy this once. So long as you promise not to do it again."

"I'll never do it again, Mistress. I promise!" Jaune gasped, in truth he'd have said anything she wanted if it meant avoiding further pain.

Salem smiled happily and her previously intimidating hand instead gently caressed his burning butt cheeks once more, making him shiver at the sensation. He exhaled loudly in relief, trying to get up from her lap but she held him down firmly.

"Not yet sweetie, you have some more learning to do."

Swallowing nervously he allowed himself to relax across her thighs, he had already realized that in his current condition he wasn't going anywhere without her permission. His head snapped up as he felt something wet trickle down his crack, watching as his new Mistress calmly put away a bottle of some kind. Her hand returned to his butt, spreading the liquid over his crack, her fingers rubbing against his rosebud. The sensation made him moan softly, which only increased his embarrassment.

W-what are you doing?" He demanded, trying to wiggle his butt away from hands. She sent him a deadly glare. "I...I apologize, Mistress." He said, which seemed to improve her mood.

"No more questions! Now are you going to be a good girl and sit still or do you need further education?" Her cold voice demanded.

Jaune was speechless for a moment at being referred to as a girl, but responded to avoid any more punishments. "I'll be good."

"You'll be what?"

Jaune's cheeks burned as he forced the words out, "I'll be a good girl."

"Good, but remember never to overstep again. I am your Mistress, you may ask questions, but you may never demand answers."

It was clear she wanted a response.

"Thank you Mistress Salem for being so merciful."

"So you can learn, very good, now lie back." She said in a sexy tone.

His cheeks flushing he laid back down across her lap, feeling the slippery fingers return to his tight anus. He had to bite his cheek to keep quiet, yet his throaty moans still escaped as he felt those slick long fingers slowly part his rosebud, teasing his nerves as they made the flesh stretch around them. Even more embarrassing was the fact that he was rapidly growing hard in her lap, something she definitely noticed as his crotch was pressed against her thighs. Even with the increased sensitivity he didn't understand why it felt so incredible, he had to clench his jaw to keep from rocking back against the fingers, wanting them to move more.

"Easily excitable as expected." She said as she felt his hard-on.

Jaune was certain he was now blushing up to his ears, trying to keep still as the fingers slowly explored his apparently very welcoming anus.

"Ah!" His girlish moan echoed as her fingers found an especially sensitive spot inside of him. He tried to keep his mouth shut but she kept rubbing that same spot over and over, causing soft pants and moans to escape his lips. He tried to fight the pleasure it but it welled over like a dam trying to hold back an ocean, exploding across his body as he squeezed tightly around her fingers, his orgasm spurting against her pale thighs. He shuddered softly, a longing gasp escaping when she pulled out her fingers, trying to clear his mind of the incredible orgasm that he just endured.

"Did my pretty little pet enjoy that?" Salem cooed, rubbing his cheek. His blush returned, now feeling even more humiliated at how easily she had made him orgasm.

"Can't leave this greedy hole alone like this though, knowing a horny girl like you would no doubt play with it all day."

She punctuated her words by squeezing a rubbery pink buttplug into his ass, the widest part significantly thicker than the two fingers she had used earlier. Harry groaned as she pushed it in, gasping softly when it popped past his sphincter, the flat base resting tight against his hole.

"It's specially designed so that the wearer can't remove it on their own." She explained.

"B..but Mistress Salem, what if I need to use the toilet?" Jaune asked in a worried tone.

"Oh don't worry about that anymore. The same serum that altered your appearance made it so your body no longer generates waste."

Her voice was almost giggly as she adjusted it so it sat perfectly in his anus. Pleased with her work she pulled him up, making Jaune disgruntled at how easily she was lifting him.

"One last touch." She said as she place a small neon pink chastity cage around his now flaccid cock. In all honesty while Jaune hated the idea of wearing this thing, he expected far worse.

"Now," she said, "it's time for you to get dressed for dinner. And don't try starving yourself or anything like that, because I promise the way I'll force feed you will be much less pleasant, at least for you anyway.

She proceeded to clap her hands, and as she did a smaller beowolf walked in carrying an assortment of fabrics in its mouth. "Here are your clothes, I expect you in the Dining Hall in fifteen minutes, the beowolf will guide you there." She gestured to the large mirror on the wall for him to use as she walked towards the door. Turning back in the doorway she gave his nude form one last appreciative glance.

"Should you not show up fully dressed in time, I will be most disappointed." She ended the sentence with a dangerous look that made him audibly gulp as she slammed the door shut.

He pulled the clothes out from the beowolf's mouth, trying to figure out what he was looking at. A furious blush grew on his cheeks when he understood what she had left him. Girls clothing. He dropped the offending pieces on the bed like they burned, ready to protest loudly, before the memory of the look on Salem's face returned. Shit. He didn't really have have a choice, did he?Sighing softly he grabbed what he could only surmise were white silky panties and pulled them on. He swallowed a moan as the panties pressed the buttplug slightly deeper, trying to ignore the sensation. The smooth material made him shiver softly, but he quickly ignored it and grabbed what was obviously a yellow summer dress. It took him a minute to figure out how to put it on, but he managed to get it over his head and down to his waist, even if it seemed like it was a size too small, sitting very tightly around his rounder butt.

Using the mirror and some acrobatics he got the zipper in the back pulled up, tightening the light yellow material around his narrow waist and small chest. After having been nude for so long it was actually nice to have something to wear again, even if it wasn't something he would ever voluntarily put on. The outfit was completed by the three inch black high heels, which Jaune found incredibly hard to walk in. How girls fought in these, he hadn't the slightest idea.

Desiring not to keep Salem waiting, he walked up to the door, surprised Salem had left it completely unlocked. As he walked out, the little Beowolf quickly scurried in front of him, guiding him down the hall.

As they approached the dining room, the beowolf, small as he was, pushed open one of the grand doors. Needles to say, he was shocked when he saw beowolves and boarbatusks walking around with plates full of food on their backs.

He could see Salem sitting at the head of the table with a small seat that was no doubt his next to it.

You arrived in time, that's good Jaune. Or perhaps Joan would be more accurate." Salem chuckled at Jaune's embarrassment. "Have a seat." She indicated the seat next to hers. Which he did, unfortunately only pushing the plug further.

You look very pretty." She complimented, brushing her hand against his blushing cheek.

"Thank you Mistress Salem."

Salem smiled at the response as the Grimm began bringing them their food. While Salem was served what looked like a steak made of grimm and a glass of red wine, Jaune was served was served something a bit different. Instead, he was given what looked like a bowl of white soup and a glass of beer.

Jaune had no idea what kind of soup it was, but it tasted rather odd, but not exactly bad either. The beer was the same way, it didn't taste like any beer he'd ever had prior, but it went with the soup nicely.

Salem giggled as she watched her pet eat its food. "Enjoying the meal Joan?" She made sure to put extra emphasis on the new name she gave him.

"It's very good Mistress."

"I'm glad to hear that, I had it made just for you."

It was at that point that Jaune put down his spoon and just stared at her for a few moments. It was strange to see how she quickly changed from a cruel mistress dishing out punishment to this kind figure before him now.

"If I may ask Mistress, what do you intend to do with me?"

"I thought it would be obvious at this point. I'm going to make into my perfect little slut." It was strange hearing her say such things in such a happy tone.

"That should be enough for now, you may return to your room." By the way she said it seemed more like an order

Line break

"Hello Joan" Salem said as she entered the his room.

"Hello Mistress." Jaune said almost automatically. It had been about a month since Jaune had been brought to Salem's palace, and every night should he have behaved, Salem would reward him by massaging his ass as she had his first night here. It soon became one of the things he looked forward to most during the day. The rest of the time he was essentially a maid to do whatever his mistress asked of him.

"Tonight I was thinking about giving you a special reward. But make no mistake Joan, first you'll have to earn it."

Jaune nodded without even thinking about it. Seeing her make a gesture for him to kneel down, he quick got onto his knees in front of her. "Now I want you to pull open my robes for me, and then remove my panties for me. Can you do that?"

He nodded as his eyes started to trail the shapely smooth thighs up her black lace panties, before he suddenly froze in disbelief.

"Something wrong?" His mistress said with a smirk. Jaune didn't even hear a word she said all he could focus on was the black fabric was bulging obscenely, trying to contain flesh that seemed to be growing before his eyes. The massive, on growing bulge completely dwarfed his own.

No doubt growing impatient Salem grabbed a tuft of Jaune's hair and forced his face into her crotch.

Being held in her crotch was almost unbearable, the musk of what he could only assume were her balls was almost enough to knock him out entirely. "Mmmm... that feels nice." Salem said as she rubbed his face deeper into her crotch. She looked down at his struggling form and chuckled. "Do you think your ready to cooperate?" She asked already knowing what the blonde's answer would be.

The blonde did his best to nod while smothered by the woman's phallus. "Good slut." She said as she pulled her crotch from her face.

Being referred to as a slut made Jaune feel even more pathetic than he was a minute ago. Regardless, once he recovered Jaune zeroed in on her package, which he could only guess was 20 inches of cock barely concealed by her black thong. " _Don't stare, don't stare."_ Jaune repeated in his head, while doing his best to look away. Salem smiled, not only at the blondes flustered face, but also at the fact that the boy's cock seemed to be at full mast.

"Take them off." Salem ordered.

Jaune hesitated for a moment before slowly complying. As he moved his hands he was surprised when he was stopped. "No, no, no." Salem chuckled, "Not with your hands, silly boy. I want to see you use your teeth!"

Jaune could barely contain his embarrassing but continued regardless. Salem smiled at the boy's obedience, even if it was a bit forced. "Mmmmh. You don't seem to be enjoying yourself. Perhaps I could try paying a visit to that Ruby Rose girl, I would very much like to see those silver eyes worship my cock."

She smirked when she saw Jaune shake his head furiously, "That won't be necessary, Mistress." Jaune said as he bit the black fabric, and as he pulled it down he could even taste some of her essence graced his tongue.

Salem moaned as her monster was released from those constricting undergarments, along with two equally large balls underneath it. The pulsing shaft grew before his eyes, soon standing proudly right in front of his face, completely hairless and a drop of clear fluid leaking from the tip. He didn't have to touch it to realize how hard it was, being able to make out the veins that traced up the smooth skin to the darker head. She groaned in pleasure as her balls were pulled completely free of the panties, each able to fill one of his hands with ease. His eyes traced the shaft to the fist sized tip that was now resting right before his lips, going slightly cross-eyed as he tried to take it in.

He hesitated before grabbing her cock. Salem giggled into her hand, "I like the enthusiasm, though in the future you should wait for your Mistress's permission before you touch her cock." Jaune was blushing furiously at this point.

"Now Joan, why don't you come and give your Mistress a nice little spit-shine." She cooed, pushing the tip against his lips, smearing the salty precum over his plump red lips.

"If you're a good girl and really clean it I might be inclined reward you by fucking that greedy hole of yours some day."

The idea of being fucked by that massive of log of meat should have disgusted him, yet the thought of being anally plundered by his Mistress made his cock twitch painfully in its cage. His tongue darted out, tasting her essence as he breathed in her musk, feeling himself get hornier by the minute. Merlin, he was trying to convince himself he was only going to do this because he was forced to, but a part of him knew he really did want to please her. Knowing that she was getting impatient he discarded any superfluous thoughts and opened his mouth, his tongue tracing around the big fat tip. His training in obeying instantly had kicked in and it was too late to back off. If he even wanted to back off.

"Mmm." She moaned, relaxing back in her chair. Her sound of pleasure made him want to try even harder, parting his lips more as he started licking and slurping around her hot pole, slowly coating it in his saliva.

"Joan." He snapped out of his cock worship to see her amused eyes looking down at him. "I removed your gag reflex. And I removed it for a reason."

Jaune looked at the massive cock in disbelief, not seeing how it could possibly ever fit. Yet he recognized an order when he heard one, slowly opening his jaw even wider as he tried to suck her into his wet mouth. Had he been more aware he would have noticed the way his mind twisted the salty precum into the tastiest thing he had ever tasted, yet he was too focused on forcing more of her fat cock into his gullet. He slurped down her leaking essence, savoring it as it slid down his throat, feeling more and more of her shaft slowly passing his lips. The tip now rested against the entrance of his throat, yet even when he pushed it wouldn't budge any deeper.

"Ah that really is a shame Joan, seems like this is all you can take." Salem murmured, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

No! He cringed at the thought of disappointing her, swallowing deeply as he forced himself down into her groin. He grunted loudly around her fat meat as his throat painfully stretched, the hot slick cock suddenly slipping several inches down his virgin throat.

"Oh! Good girl." Salem cooed happily, her fingers caressing his sunken cheek as he kept the suction up.

The pain in his jaw was easily overshadowed by the pride Jaune felt from the words of his mistress, his own cock twitching heavily in its cage as he slowly swallowed even more of her huge girlcock, greatly enjoying the way he felt her leak precum straight into his stomach. For a second he was grateful that there was no gag reflex to interfere, moaning as his lips finally kissed the base of her shaft, feeling his chin press into her soft sack. Her scent was overwhelming and Harry could feel her pulse all the way down his throat, making him woozy with lust.

"Very good Joan, now let me help you a bit." Salem murmured, grabbing his head firmly in her hands.

Jaune looked up at her with a hungry lust shining in his eyes as she slowly started pumping his head back and forth, reducing him to a simple cocksleeve that she was abusing for her pleasure. His hands slipped under her fat cock, caressing the big churning balls that rested in her impossibly soft sack, seeing the prideful smile she sent him when he took action. Soon he had to close his eyes as she increased her pace, the room echoing with the slick slurping sounds of her cock repeatedly plundering his throat, more and more of her precum filling his stomach. The heat and taste of her was driving him mad, and he did everything to make her produce more of it, swallowing around her shaft repeatedly every time she bottomed out on him. He looked like a mess with precum and saliva running down his chin as Mistress Salem fucked his face ever harder.

"Do you want me to cum in your hungry little mouth Joan?"

Jaune's eyes snapped open and he tried to nod, though the thick shaft in his throat hindering most of his movement. She seemed to understand though, smirking at down at him before she nibbled on her lip, grunting softly as she increased the pace.

"Get, ahhh, ready then dear, I'm about to give you a gift you'll, ughh, be tasting all night!"

That was all the warning he got before his face were once again buried deep in her crotch, practically feeling the churning balls under his chin pumping a spectacular load of cum into her long fat shaft. It exploded straight down his throat, the hot thick seed quickly filling his precum soaked stomach, quickly making it bloat as more followed. Jaune groaned as the hot thick soup warmed up his belly, making it bulge as her cream spread even deeper into his guts. If he had a gag reflex his body would have protested, but as it was he could only wiggle around her fat babymaker as she pumped more and more of her jizz into his body. Mistress Salem had her eyes closed in rapture, her lips parted in a soft extended moan as she released what felt like weeks of saved up cum into his belly. And Jaune was loving it, he sucked and swallowed around her meat, milking her for even more of her seed, his cock twitching and protesting in its cage as his Mistress used him for her own needs.

Her explosive orgasm finally tapered off, making her slowly open her eyes and look down at his worshipping face. He was still greedily swallowing around her, his throat pulsing as he made every attempt to get the last of her cream out. She slowly pulled him off her, grinning as she felt him actually protest the move, only leaving the tip in his mouth for him to suckle and slurp clean. The last of her thick load dribbled into his mouth, making Jaune moan in pleasure as savored what he could only describe as the most incredible thing he had ever tasted. He let out a sound of disappointment as Mistress Salem pulled her softening cock out of his mouth with a wet pop. A part deep inside of him screamed and shouted at him, wondering why he was suddenly so deeply infatuated with her fat cock, yet his lust and desire easily overrode the voice, pushing it back deep into his mind, silencing the complaints.

Did it taste good Joan?" She asked, smiling down at him as she watched him lick his lips.

He nodded eagerly, making her grin.

"That's good, Because from now on you'll be getting your dinner straight from the source." There was a glint of something in her eyes as she said it, but Jaune ignored it.

"Thank you Mistress!" He replied, amazed over how kind she was.

"Now Jaune, unfortunately you haven't earned my cock just yet," she ignored his pouting face as she slipped her softening monster back into her panties, "but you might get my fingers if you think you deserve them."

"Please Mistress!" He begged, his lust feeling almost completely uncontrollable.

"Please what?"

"Please finger me!" He gasped. "Please finger this naughty girl and make her cum!"

The words he knew she wanted to hear tumbled from his mouth, any shame ignored as his mind focused on the release he so desperately craved.

Mistress Salem gave him a wide smirk, something dark flashing through her eyes before she gestured towards her lap.

"Now that's how a good girl asks Joan, lay across my lap."

Jaune practically leapt across her lap, making her snort softly as she pulled up his short skirt. She pushed his panties to the side, made easy by the fact that she had changed his normal panties into thongs. Jaune hadn't even mentioned it, merely slipping the thin fabric between his hairless cheeks without a word that morning. He moaned as she grabbed the pink plug, feeling his hole stretch as it fought against the force trying to remove it. His thoughts scattered as the widest part of the toy stretched his poor anus wide, before suddenly popping free with a wet sound as he let out a girly moan of pleasure.

The emptiness was once more replaced by her fingers, four of them fitting nicely into his stretched rosebud, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. The everlasting lubrication she applied every time she replaced the plug helped her fingers easily slip in deep, homing in on that incredible sensitive bundle of nerves that sat only a few inches in. Mistress Salem was so familiar with his body now that it merely took a few seconds before her fingers were pressing and scraping against his vulnerable prostate.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" He gasped, unable to keep his now feminine voice down as her touch sent shock waves of pleasure through his twitching body. He hugged her lap as he tried to keep still, girly shouts of pleasure slipping out of his throat no matter how hard he fought to keep quiet. With how long he had been kept on edge it took less than a minute before he howled out his release, his seed filling the dainty little thong that cupped his cock cage. His anus clenched around her fingers wildly as she kept her motion up, extending his orgasm and making sure to milk him to completion.

"Thank youuuuu Mistress!" He squealed in pleasure, moaning like teenage girl experiencing her very first orgasm, unable to control himself because of the overwhelming sensations.

After what felt like a small lifetime she finally extracted her fingers from his spasming hole, leaving him panting on her lap, delirious with pleasure. She cooed happily, wiping away actual tears of joy from his cheeks before she carried him to the bed, easily handling his smaller body.

"Mistress.." He mumbled as he passed out, sleep easily swallowing him. It was the deepest most satisfying sleep he had ever experienced, his dreams dominated by the long fat cock he had just been serving. A deep part of his subconscious was screaming that something huge had just happened within him, something irreversible had changed as soon as her precum touched his lips, yet he brushed away the silly thoughts, preferring to fantasize about his Mistress.

Line break

Something had definitively changed after that day. He had noticed how even the smallest things were becoming pleasurable to him. However, that was nothing compared to what was happening to his body. He now noticed his hair had grown significantly longer and his body had become seemingly more feminine.

Any thoughts he had about adapting to the pink plug had disappeared, he had come to both love and hate it at the same time. He was always aware of it when he moved, constantly teasing and stimulating him. Jaune found himself loving the way it shifted within him as he walked in his stiletto heels, eagerly rolling his hips in a way that made his ass look extra appealing to his mistress

It was not much a surprise when Mistress Salem caught him with his dress pulled over his waist, standing bent over in his stockings and high heels, rubbing the plug against the corner of a table like a wanton whore. That had lead to a prompt and painful spanking, yet some part of him noted that she seemed strangely pleased over the whole thing.

Even his attraction to her had increased exponentially. He had tried to keep up his hate for her, yet it was proving impossible, how do you hate someone who you lust after? Someone who made you hard by simply walking past you? Her opinion suddenly mattered, he wanted to please her, he wanted her to consider him a good girl.

Mistress Salem had started to demand blowjobs multiple times per day, often forcing him to kneel under the table and clean her cock as she meet with people he didn't bother remembering.

Jaune always put everything into pleasing and sucking her, in fact receiving plenty of compliments about his improving oral skills, something that made a warm fuzz grow in his belly. She had mostly stopped feeding him normal food as well, not that he minded, he was rarely hungry these days, nothing could come close to tasting as amazing as her thick creamy cum. His favorite past time was when he could just sit and worship her amazing cock for hours as they lounged in front of the fire place.

But recently, even with his servitude she was for some reason clearly upset with him, as he had not been given any release for a whole three days. Jaune had no idea what he did, but the sheer lust in his mind was driving him insane. He could barely even sleep, waking up every fifteen minutes with a painful erection twitching in the cock cage. He had tried his best to make up whatever he had messed up to her, making sure his make-up was made to perfection, ensuring that his stockings and dress sat perfectly, obeying any of her orders without a seconds hesitation, yet she had not even given him a hint of what he had done. He was actually becoming desperate enough to ask her, even while knowing that prying was a sure way of receiving a painful spanking.

Though just as he was about to pursue that train of thought further, the door to his room began to open. Jaune's head quickly turned to see the small beowolf again. By this point Jaune had learned that whenever this thing showed up, it was best if he followed.

When the two reached the end of the long hallway, the beowolf forced a door open. When he looked inside Jaune could see it wasn't a normal bedroom, it was her bedroom. The mere thought excited him.

"Come here Joan." She called from the bed while using her finger to gesture for him to come to her.

Coming Mistress!" He replied, walking to her as quickly as he could in his stiletto heels he was no forced to wear. Salem seemed amused by how slow and helpless the heels made him, enjoying watching his attempts to run in them. He entered the lavish bedroom, standing at attention with his hands behind his back as he waited for her order.

Her scarlet eyes seemed to study him for a moment, something cold and calculating flashing through her as she slowly allowed her lips to quirk in a half-smile. She gestured to the beowolf now sitting in the doorway, who in turn closed and locked the door behind him as he left. Jaune swallowed nervously, wondering what she intended to do to him.

"I'm going to give you a chance to make up all your mistakes to me today." She snapped, parting her robes at the waist, exposing her black lingerie clad tight body. She gestured towards her crotch where a familiar bulge was already straining against her panties. Jaune didn't ask what mistake he was making up for, he had quickly learned that if she didn't mention it, it wasn't his place to pry. Instead he quickly bent between her long white legs, briefly admiring the thigh high black stockings she wore before he helped free her considerable package.

As always her musk hit him hard, making him feel lightheaded and suddenly parched. He wet his lips as he quickly closed the distance with the tip of her cock, sucking in the hardening meat into his mouth, moaning around the familiar taste that slowly flooded his taste buds. It hardened quickly under his skillful tongue, letting him swallow it deep into his throat, slurping loudly as it moved down his slick gullet. He had no idea how long he spent there on his knees, worshipping her cock as he pumped his head, sucking and licking to coax her delicious cream out of her fat meatstick, before he suddenly felt her hand on his forehead, pushing him off her thick spermcannon.

He opened his eyes, panting loudly while a questioning look entered his eyes, she had never interrupted him before.

"I'm pleased with how much better you have been behaving lately Joan."

He smiled, compliments from her always made him feel amazing.

"That's why this one time you'll get to be a very lucky girl, because I'm going to give you one wish." Her eyes bored into his as she held up one finger. "Any wish you want and I promise you it will be granted!"

Jaune's eyes widened in pure wonder, anything he wanted? Yet the first thought that entered his mind wasn't acquiring his freedom. Or even getting some men's clothes to wear, or getting out of any of the humiliations he suffered on a daily basis. No, the very first thought was the one that had been haunting his mind since the first time she showed him her meat, the quick comment she made about fucking him. He had fantasized and dreamt of that moment, many of dreams filled with incredible scenarios where she took him. His weeks of training showed now, because with absolutely no hesitation, he blurted out his deepest wish.

"Please fuck me Mistress!"

He blushed bright red as he realized what he had said, yet Mistress Salem's smile just widened as she slowly started pumping her long cock, spreading her juices and his spit all over it. Jaune was mesmerized by the way his saliva made it glisten in the faint light.

"Is that your wish Joan?" She murmured. "To have my big fat cock plunder that needy little hole of yours?"

Jaune felt his sphincter clench around the plug, horny beyond belief.

"Yes Mistress!" He gasped, quickly adding a "please!"

"Well, you have been such a good girl.." She purred, her eyes shining with amusement as she looked down at him. She stopped pumping her cock, leaning back on the bed before gesturing towards her glistening flagpole.

"Why don't you climb aboard and show me how well you can please your Mistress with your greedy little hole?"

Jaune needed no further encouragement, quickly climbing up on the bed. He blushed as he realized he needed to present his butt to her first so she could remove the pink plug, not being allowed to remove it himself. Bending over he lifted up his skirt and pulled aside his panties, presenting himself for Mistress Salem . She wasted no time grabbing it and pulling on it steadily, slowly pulling it out of his firm grip. He groaned softly as it popped free, feeling so very empty as his ring clenched around thin air for the first time in weeks.

Not wanting to keep his Mistress waiting, or himself for that matter, he carefully straddled her waist, having to stand up high on his knees to make room for her long thick shaft. His fumbling hand quickly found her fat meat, bringing the hot wet tip to his pulsing slick rosebud. It felt absolutely massive as he slowly pressed down on it, for a moment wondering if it even could fit. That moment passed when he felt himself stretch more than he ever had before, slowly making room for the big round mushroom head. He wasn't sure if he was moaning in pain or pleasure as he was stretched to the very limits, before suddenly sinking down a couple of inches as it popped past his only defense. The sensation of having her finally breach his anus was too much, the huge size of her fat babymaker practically crushed his prostate as it made room for itself, making him squeal loudly as he spurted a wet messy load into his panties.

"I'm sorry Mistress!" He moaned over and over again as he spurted jet after jet of cum into the small piece of cloth that barely hid his cock cage, unable to stop his orgasm.

Salem chuckled, her hand rubbing against her blushing pet's cheek.

"Aww, don't you worry dear, you never have to apologize for loving your Mistress."

Loving her? Did he really love her? He knew that some part of him certainly adored her, but was it love? That sounded a bit far-fetched. He wasn't sure and didn't have time to contemplate on it as Mistress Salem grabbed his round soft hips and started pushing him down, her monstrous cock sinking into places that had never been touched before. He knew the sounds he let out must have sounded absolutely whorish, yet she only seemed amused by his reaction, pushing him ever deeper. Whenever it felt like it would go no deeper she would slowly pump him up down for a moment before slipping past whatever blockage her fat round meaty explorer had encountered. Jaune had no control and little awareness of what was going on around him, panting heavily as he rested his hands on both sides of her shoulders while she steadily stretched his colon to dimensions it had never experienced before.

The heavy pressure in anus reminded him he needed to relax, a strangled groan slipping out as his Mistress pushed down even harder.

"Come on Joan, you're a big girl, you can do it." She murmured as she urged him down on her massive prick.

"Mistress.." He mumbled, feeling completely stuffed, yet knowing there was still more to go.

"Shush, just a little more." She cooed, a wide smirk on her face as she watched his half pained expression. He gasped loudly when he finally felt her smooth skin under his butt, realizing she was finally buried to the balls in his poor anus. The feeling of being so completely full and stretched by his Mistress was too much for him, making him cum again into the soaked flimsy cloth that barely hid the restricting cage he wore. His feminine moan of pleasure made Salem's cock twitch inside him, enjoying the way his insides spasmed and milked around her.

"Such a slutty little girl," she grinned, "completely in love with my fat cock."

Jaune made no attempts to deny it, especially when she started slowly pumping him in her lap, lifting him higher between every thrust. A steady stream of fluid was leaking out of his constricted cock, unable to handle the feeling of his prostate being absolutely crushed by the huge log of meat rearranging his insides. Her fat cock was pumping him full of precum, making their coupling slick and wet, and above all loud. The slurping sound of the massive shaft plunging into his rosebud was obscene, yet even that couldn't compete with his whorish wailing as he happily rode her, not even needing her arms to guide him anymore.

"Do you love it Joan?" She asked, raising her hips to meet his butt with a wet slap.

"I love it Mistress!" He gasped, stars appearing before his eyes as his entire existence seemed to revolve around the fat hot spermcannon pulsing inside of him.

"Tell me bitch, tell me how you feel!" She ordered.

"I love it, I love it, I love it! I love your fat cock Mistress!"

Salem's grin was wide on her face, lifting him all the way to the very tip before plunging him down all the way to the hilt, laughing at the delirious look on his face. She noted that the fluid leaking into his panties was clear, meaning he had absolutely nothing left to shoot, yet was still being continuously milked by her hot meat. She wondered if he even had any idea what his body was doing anymore, watching the way he ground his hips against her cock in needy desperation.

"Who loves my fat cock?" She asked, eagerly awaiting the answer.

"Joan loves your cock! Ahh, Joan is the happiest girl in Remnant!" The boy moaned, making her own balls churn. Knowing that he was finally completely hers pushed her over the limit, knowing that she would spend years bending her little pet over at any time she wished, watching him moan and beg as she plundered his cute little bubble butt.

"Nnnngghhh!" Salem groaned, holding Jaune down to her crotch, doing her best to prevent him from moving as she felt her own load explode inside of him.

Joan felt a hot wet sensation bloom in his body, understanding that her Mistress was cumming inside her. The thought made her spasm in her lap, clenching her sphincter to do her very best to milk her dry. Her belly was swelling as more and more of the creamy treat flooded her, feeling it surge around her intestines as the massive grapefruit sized balls shot jet after jet of her gift inside of her. A part of Joan was disappointed that she wouldn't get to taste it, although maybe Mistress would allow her to clean her afterwards. The thought turned her on even more, her hands caressing her swelling belly. She gurgled in pleasure, looking like her Mistress had just impregnated her. She knew she had a fucked silly expression on her face, panting loudly as a sliver of drool ran down her lips, but she couldn't find it in herself to care, because she knew she was serving her Mistress.

"Ahhh, good girl." Mistress moaned, caressing her hips. Joan smiled, happy that she was pleasing her. Mistress Salem pulled her down into a deep kiss, something that was a bit uncomfortable because of her bulging belly, but the feeling of kissing her overrode any discomfort.

As they broke the kiss, Joan looked to her mistress with a happy smile, "I love you mistress!" She said as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Mistress Salem's neck.

"I love you Joan, my sweet little girl."

Joan couldn't help but squeal in happiness, she was so lucky to end up with such a kind Mistress.


	4. With Pyrrha in Public

Pyrrha was not a cruel person she really was not. At least not in her definition of the word cruel that is. As the young futa stepped of the bullhead with her boyfriend, Jaune Arc. As she led him into downtown Vale, a thin frown crossed her face at what she was about to do to him.

Jaune had been given every chance by the young futa to submit to her. To give in and let her become his mistress not just his girlfriend but the young blonde refused. He never let Pyrrha fuck him or suck her off. Hell, he never really went beyond kissing and hand jobs, but now that changed as Pyrrha finally realized enough was enough as she led Jaune into the futa district of downtown Vale.

As she led her boyfriend into town, he clung to her side protectively like she was a life vest as she smiled at him. His eyes were open but not afraid he knew that no futa would rape him so long as Pyrrha was here. What he did not know was that if he answered her next question wrong, it would be she who would be raping him.

This will do.  
Pyrrha thought as she led Jaune into the middle of a crowded park surrounded by dozens of other futa lazily going about their day, as the Spartan took off her scroll placing it on the ground and setting it to record. As a small red light began flashing as she prepared to make her move and give Jaune his last chance to cum quietly.

"Jaune. Suck my dick."

Pyrrha said in the sternest, but gentle tone possible as the blonde knight blushed brighter than her hair.

"No way-

Jaune never finished that sentence as Pyrrha sighed heavily as she gripped his shoulders.

"I tried to do this the nice way, but you don't want to listen."

The futa girl said forcing her boyfriend to his knees making him cry out before.

"MPPHH!"  
Jaune cried out in shock as Pyrrha slammed her full seventeen inches of a soda can dick into his throat hissing in pleasure as rammed herself into the hilt of her lover's mouth as he began to cry.

"Oh god! Was this what I was missing!?'

Pyrrha said as she felt Jaune's impossibly tight throat grip her cock, milking her expertly as tears fell from his eyes.

As she hilted herself thoroughly, she gave her lover a sad look before gripping his hair as she started to thrust.

SLAP! SLAP!

Pyrrha began brutally face rapping her boyfriend, Eliciting loud slapping noises as her cantaloupe size balls rammed his chin as horrible wet sucking noises filled the air. As she slammed his mouth on her dick like a living cock sleeve, Jaune cried pathetically as she raped him. As Pyrrrah thrust into his, throat turning into her new cock warmer she began drawing a crowd as over a dozen of other horny futa come to watch her public assaulting her boyfriend as Pyrrha felt her balls twitch as she was close to cumming.

"Cumming!"

Pyrrha yelled slamming Jaune face to her cocks base, gripping his short blonde hair with both of her hands, forcing him to the bottom of her cock before violently climaxing int his throat, making his eyes bulge as his jaw was slightly dislocated by the sheer volume of her cum as she filled Jaune to the brim. Before pulling out of him with a wet plop!

Making her sigh in pleasure as she smiled at Jaune.

"So Jaune will you submit-

"NO! You just raped-

"Too bad."

Pyrrha said casually before flipping her boyfriend on a bench ripping off his pants ignoring his cries of protest before unceremoniously shoving all seventeen inches of her cock directly into his ass. Making him cry out in anguish as he was rape on the bench as the futa crowd roared in happiness as Pyrrha left her boyfriend gasping.

"So tight!"

Pyrrha hissed as Jaune's inner wall began to spasm violently around her. As his virgin ass started milking her bitch breaker like a well trained anal slut. Making her moan in pleasure as she pounded away in him.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!  
Pyrra fucked Jaune without hesitation or mercy, ignoring his cries of pain and the hot wet tears that fell from his face. As her massive cantaloupe balls broke against his inferior golf ball sized ones, crushing his pathetic male testicles with her massive futa ones as more wet SLAP! SLAP! Sounds filled the air as Pyrrha looked down and grimaced. As she saw that much to her displeasure that Jaune was not hard yet, that was a bad sign and-

Oh, wait he was hard. Pyrrh thought as she saw her boyfriends diminutive six inc pens sick up pathetically as she sighed. Male cocks were only made for breeding, while a futa cock was made for fucking! Pyrrha thought through gritted her teeth as his impossibly tight ass hole convulsed around her fuck stick.  
Constricting and shaking violently as it began to milk her cock even harder, violently grasping her slut maker desperately milking it for all it was worth making her cry in bliss and forcing her orgasm out oh er as Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs.

As her cock exploded as she unleashed a tidal wave of cum into her lover's ass for ther first and most, not the last time. As his one pathetic dick erupted into several short, unimpressive squirts of thin white strands of wasted semen as they both came at the same time, as the futa crowds roared in approval as Pyrrha smiled.

She did not want to rape Jaune for ther first time. She wanted to take him on the bed, not in public. Were she would gently nourish and kiss him, but he was so stubborn. Maybe now he would learn his lesson and-

"Why!? Why would you do this Pyrrha?! I trusted you!"

Jaune yelled at her weeping tears of pain and rage as she yanked out her cock from his ass with a wet plop! As a literal waterfall of cum fell from his tortured ass as she sighed.

"Jaune now are you willing to submit-

"NO! Not now not ever you crazy-

"YO! Miss, can we get in on this?" Two well-hung futa woman asked their two-foot double soda can width cocks out ready and waiting as Pyrrha smiled.

"Go ahead he's all yours."

Pyrrha said waving the two woman onward as the slapped each other in a high five! As Jaune paled as he began to squirm.

"Pyrrha wait! What are-

"Sweet!' One blonde lady said before she shoved her two foot into Jaune's barley lubricated ass making him scream in pain before the other slammed her two-foot slut maker into his mouth. Silencing his cries of pain in a loud "MPPHGLLY!" As the two futas sighed in content before they began to spit roast him.  
"Holy shit he's tight!"  
The one fucking Jaune's ass said as she began speaking the boy as he cried out in pain. WHAP! WHAP! Her massive hand clashed with his firm courtesy of Pyrrha ass as the one in his throat began to hiss.  
"Dammit! His throat was made to suck dick!" The other said as she began to viciously slam her cock into his throat.  
SLAP! SLAP!  
Wet slapping sounds filled the air as Pyrrha smiled kindly at her lover's tear-stained face as she held up her scroll and zoomed in on his cruelly spanked and widened ass hole. Getting a close up oh the redness of his ass as the massive dick stretched it out far beyond what it was ever intended to be used for. As she showed his moth being unnaturally displaced by the other futa. Pyrrha made sure to get close-ups of massive coconut sized balls mercilessly slamming into his own golfball sized ones.

Eliciting terrible WHACKS! And screams of pain from Jaune and moans of pleasure from the futa as she took a picture of his little four inches spurting cum pathetically onto the ground as she smiled and began to jerk her cock off as loud wet SLAP! SLAP! Sound of balls hitting chin and the loud, harsh WHACKS! Filled the air as the futa spanked her lover as Jaune's torment began.  
For over two long hours this happened to Jaune as dozens upon dozens of futa ran a train on Jaune's poor abused body.

As loud slick SLAP! SLAP! Sounds filled the park as futa balls crash into inferior male onest eliciting screams of pain and moans of pleasure from the center as there were loud WHACKS! Followed by strangled cries of "MHPPGHLP!"

Filled the air as Jane's ass was spanked red as Pyrrha hungrily stroked her seventeen-inch cock cumming over four times to her boyfriend's rape. As she had to admit deep down, she loved watching Jaune get raped. She enjoyed watching strange futa pump gallon after gallon of cum into his body, filling it to the point where she was sure he would pop! If even one drop more came inside him.

She loved when they insulted Jaune and berated him. Laughing at his helpless moans and digging at his tiny dick, barely even calling it a cock and saying that it was barely bigger than their finger! And best of all when they called it a clit. She also loved his pathetic, helpless face as he came again as the insults began to turn him one, as the futa woman fucked him with no remorse, filled the air wet more wet SLAP! SLAP! Sounds and pained moans and grunts of pleasure.

She especially loved it when the faunus futa came inside him as their massive knots stretched out his ass hole to unnervingly making his eyes roll to the back of his head in pain filled bliss. As the rape continued, Pyrrh simply told Jaune that all he needed to do to get them to stop was say he was hers. Pledge time to her utterly as her loyal sub to, and it would be over.

An offer he would have gladly accepted if not for every futa refusing to let him. As every time a cock left his mouth another came to take its place. As the futa rape train showed no signs of stopping as the futa fuck train had no brakes.

It happened. As fianlly Pyrrha saw it happen. Jaunes mind started to break. As his eyes glazed over as his mind began to slip away. As one purely massive faunus, futa came in his mouth filling it with the most gargantuan knot Pyrrha had ever seen and stretching it out to obscene levels as the futa pulled out with a horribly wet PLOP! She stared at her massive know entered his mouth as the faunus futa pulled out of his mouth taking just a moment to admire her work and-  
"Pyrrha I submit! I'm yours!"

Jaune yelled as his mind violently resurfaced to the center of his thoughts as he took his last shot at sanity as Pyrrha smirked at him.

"Ok. STOP!"  
She shouted as the gan band broke down as the still growing line of futa complained loudly as she walked over to the still panting figure of Jaune. With a massive knotted dick up his ass as she slapped him on the face with her cock.

"Suck me off." She commanded as Jaune instantly went to work. Taking her cock to the base as his dislocated jaw made for easy sucking and-  
"Excuse me miss? Can I finish back here? I'm on my last knot, and I really want to cum today."

A bear fauns faunus futa asked as Pyrrha nodded.  
"Sure. Go right ahead."  
Pyrrha said as Jaune panicked as the fauns smiled.  
"Thanks! Your boyfriend has an amazing ass!"

The bear faunus said smiling as she went back to thrusting. SLAP SLAP!

"I know he does."

Pyrrha replied as they both began brutally thrust into Jaune. Spitroasting him for hopefully to him the last time as he was fucked back and forth for on their cocks. As one pulled him out as the other slammed him on. With messy WHACK! As he was fucked senseless double creampie and knotted as the two futas finally pulled out. Letting Jaune crash to the floor cum leaking out of him like a flood as Pyrrha smiled at her new boyfriend sub as she picked him up and carried him back to Beacon…

After thang things became much better for Pyrrha and Jaune. As after they got back Jaune became the perfect sub. He did whatever Pyrrha asked and hung on her every word, and she adored him for it.  
She fucked him on his bed, the walls, the showers, she bent him over in the middle of class when she wanted a quick fuck or at lunch. Bending him over thrusting into his still virgin tight hole with impunity or using her semblance to force him to bounce on her dick.

Making him cum in every public place much to his embarrassment as she took over his life. Hell, even his training got better! As every time Jaune did better she would reward him by gently yer firmly placing him on her lap and giving him a gentle handjob until morning. And when did not do so well or she thought he was not trying as hard as he should.

She pinned him to the ground as she pointed her other spear at him as she made sure to drill the more delicate points of swordsmanship into him. Although Pyrrha was noticing that the more she drilled into him, the less competent he got with his actual sword. And the more adept he became at handling her own! Not that she minded that of course.  
And as for the district? Will Jaune did beg Pyrrha crying on hand and knees to never go back there, and since Pyrra was not cruel, she told him that as long as he was good, he would not. But Jaune was human, and he did make mistakes. Whether Pyrra made him make said errors is another story, but once a week he was sent grocery shopping to the futa district.  
WIth a collar tiled Property of Pyrrha Nikos and a return adrees, and once a week he came home exhausted deprived of all coth save a half ripped shirt looking nine months pregnant barely able to stan and burping up copious volumes of futa cum. That was before she gave him his nightly pounding when Jaune looked like he was ready to give birth.

But that all changed one day when Jaune came home with an escort. As an eight-foot-tall futa with a knee thick cock dripping with pre-cum said, Jaune was borrowed by one of her girls and use in a porno. She said her girls liked him so much she wanted to know whether he would be interested in doing it again?

An offer Jaune vehemently opposed as he dropped to his knees to suck Pyrrha off to show his displeasure. As Pyrrha let him suck and swallow her, cooing him on all the time she smiled and said he would be very interested as he cried.

Weeks later Jaune was a star of several adult movies of futa on male, femdom, spanking, humiliation. Pyrrha made quite the profit at Jaunes expense. And ones she kept and forced Jaune to watch when he had to say int eh room for training. And as a reminder to any other man what could happen if you went against your loving futa girlfriend.

In the end, it came to a head one day, Jaune came home crying his eyes out his ass was so abused spanked so raw it was near black. And Rin the teams resident futa nurse said he would need surgery beyond aura.  
Pyrrha being the not cruel person that she was decided o help Jaune with his broken ass the only way she knew how. By slamming him on his ass down on the bed, before mounting him inserting his diminutive cock into her impossibly tight futa cunt and riding him cowgirl style. Fucking him in the Amazon position for the entire night and successfully breaking their bed and his already drained penis making him cum three times in her until she got pregnant…

Years later… Jaune and Pyrrha both graduated from Beacon and had a happy family of three. Two elder futa daughters and one son. That were prime citizens the daughter training for hunters while Pyrrah searched for a similarly aged futa to marry her son off to a loving home.

As Pyrrha had made enough money off of Jaune's tapes to afford any education for them plus hunting for odds and ens gave Pyrrha and Jaune a nice and cozy life until Sunday came when Jaune went grocery shopping.  
"Hurry back dear! You must be home by six!"  
Pyrrha said to her loving husband as she smiled kindly at him. Jaune was dressed in the sluttiest costume version of red riding hood. As he wor pair os silk panties a red hoodie and a bright pink bra. As every Sunday at nine AM sharp Jaune went grocery shopping at the futa district alone. With nothing but his outfit and collar, with Pyrrha's name an address and instruction to have home by six PM  
"Yes, dear…  
Jaune answered feebly hiding his tears with his wicker basket full of lubricants, fluffy handcuffs, butt plugs and other devices for the hungry futa to use on him as Pyrrha smiled.  
"If you hurry back I might give you a reward."  
she cooed like he drops as Jaune gulped.  
"Yes dear!" The man as the to the city as Pyrrha smirked. She was not cruel.

As her husband left to get raped, Pyrrha was a kind futa and she wanted only the best for her man… Even if he didn't necessarily agree on what was best…


End file.
